


not the same

by Zeniyx



Series: death [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, idk about heavy angst tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeniyx/pseuds/Zeniyx
Summary: warning: Ash dies------prompt/suggestion by a friend:after gou dies, Ash feels guilty and commits.ty pikaoop/peachy :))))
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: death [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844938
Kudos: 17





	not the same

**Author's Note:**

> for the satogou *angst* club <3 (un-official name but-)

Footsteps sounded across the eerie cemetery. The moon is hidden by drifting clouds, creating an uncanny atmosphere around the figure approaching a certain tombstone. 

“It’s been 2 years already, Gou,” Ash quietly muttered as he reached down to place purple lilacs on his lover’s tomb. “I don’t know how much longer I can handle this…”

After Gou had passed, Ash practically shut everyone out. Saying he just needed time to think about it. It’s been a year since he has seen anyone. Pikachu was the only one still with him, but even he didn’t want to come with Ash to where Gou lied. It must have been too much for him. Even Raboot disappeared without any warning after they heard about their trainer’s death. 

Ash silently wiped away his tears as he recounted the good times he shared with Gou. No one could replace him. Nothing, _nothing_ can replace the butterflies Ash felt when he was with Gou. With one last peaceful minute, Ash turned to leave.

-

It’s night time. If you’re watching from afar, you can vaguely make out an outline of a person on the edge of a bridge, watching the waves from where they stand; as if making a decision. You can see them swaying back and forth to the wind as if they’re contemplating whether this is the right choice or not. Then, in a blink of an eye, they’re gone.

You felt the wind pick up once again; you could faintly make out some words being said right before you heard a splash.

_“I’ll join you soon, my darling.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have too much motivation/ideas for this after the last two soo sorry if this was like, bad lmao  
> also idk if this is the end of this "series" of me killing off characters but- if I have any other randoms suggestions, I'll gladly write it lol  
> other then that, that's a wrap for this for now until I get more death prompts :D


End file.
